Unexpected Lover
by Kitsune Kira
Summary: Sometimes its the unexpected that leaves you wanting more. Lemony goodness. If you don't like lemons then don't read. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I haven't written a fic. it a while. This is my latest one. Read and review. I'll say it now. If you don't like lemons then don't read this.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Kagome collapsed on the bed and a sigh of relief escaped her. _Finally, Inuyasha let me come home for the weekend. _She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. _I'm so tired, but I want to take a bath before I go to sleep. _After debating with herself, she decided to go take a quick shower. She grabbed a spare set of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Downstairs her mother was cooking dinner, Souta was playing a video game, and Grandpa was sleeping on the couch. Inuyasha came in the back door and stood next to Souta.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Souta said, turning to look at the half-demon. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked down at him and replied, "I came to tell Kagome something, but it sounds like she's in the shower. Would you tell her she can stay the whole week, not just the weekend?"

Souta looked a little confused, but he nodded yes anyways. _That's strange. _Souta thought. _Inuyasha hates it when Kagome's gone for too long. _Once Souta nodded, Inuyasha turned and left. At that moment the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Souta yelled running to the phone.

"Hello." Souta's friend answered him from the other side.

"Hey, I just asked my mom if you could stay the night and she said yes. Do you want to come over?" He asked enthusiastically.

Souta's eyes lit up, "Hang on, I'll ask my mom. MOM! Sanji wants to know if I can come stay the night."

His mother appeared out of the kitchen, "Well, I guess. After you finish your dinner, which is ready. Where's Kagome?"

Souta told Sanji the news and got off the phone.

"I think she's in the shower." He said as he ran for the kitchen.

After dinner Souta's mom took him to Sanji's house.

Kagome went to her room after she got done drying her hair. After putting away her dirty clothes, she headed down stairs. _I wonder where mom and Souta went. _See that only Grandpa was there she woke him up.

"Grandpa, where did mom and Souta go?" He jumped slightly and looked up at her.

"I don't know dear. Ask your mother." He grumbled before falling back asleep.

She glared at him and was about to wake him up again when she heard the door. Her mom appeared.

"Oh, Kagome, dinners ready if you're hungry." Kagome's stomach answered for her by growling.

"Mom, where is Souta?" Kagome asked as she headed for the kitchen.

"He went to stay the night at a friend's house." She answered before heading to bed.

After Kagome finished her dinner she went to her room. Her dark blue eyes grew heavy as she headed for the bed. Lying down, she wrapped the covers around her and fell asleep.

The morning sun glared at Kagome through her window. She cracked her eyes open and peered at the clock. It was 8:23 in the morning and she decided to get up.

* * *

On the other side of the well, the others were also just waking up. Inuyasha could hear the others stirring and headed into the forest.

* * *

After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, Kagome headed downstairs. 

"I'm going shopping." She said to her mom, who was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Alright, don't stay out all day."

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the forest, his destination close at hand. _Just wait; I'll be there…Kikyo. _He sped up, the thought of his love waiting for him driving him on.

* * *

Kagome stepped outside, heading down the shrine steps and towards the bus stop. But she stopped. She had a bad feeling, and her bad feelings were usually right. She turned and headed for the well, letting her instincts guide her. Once she landed on the other side she looked around and found the source of her discomfort. She could sense three jewel shards in the distance. The aura of the shards was tainted. _I don't have time to go back to the village. I'm sure Inuyasha will catch my scent and come after me. _She thought as she ran in the direction of the shards. Branches reached out and caught her clothes, tearing her shirt. Her leg got caught in a thorny vine and tears began to fill her eyes as she pulled her leg free. Blood flowed down her leg in small streams. _Now Inuyasha will definitely be able to smell me. _She thought as she continued on. What she didn't realize, was that everything else could too.

* * *

Inuyasha landed in the clearing and gazed longingly at Kikyo. She stood there with her soul stealers flying around her. 

"Inuyasha, you came." She spoke in her low voice.

"Yes Kikyo, I would never think of leaving you." Inuyasha said as he walked towards her.

Once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Kikyo." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

He deepened the kiss when she didn't push him away. She wrapped her arms around his neck; pushing her breasts against his chest. He slid his tongue into her mouth; tasting her.

* * *

The aura from the shards was getting stronger, so Kagome slowed down. She quietly and slowly approached the clearing. What she saw when she gazed around a tree left her heart in pieces. Kikyo was naked and Inuyasha might as well have been. He was moving over her and she was moaning his name. Kagome knew what they were doing and it killed her inside. Silent tears streamed down her face as she turned and ran. _How could he do this?_ She thought as she blindly ran through the forest. Before long her legs felt like lead and her eyes burned. She slowed down and leaned against a tree. Looking around she realized that she had no clue where she was. _Great, I'm lost and Inuyasha's a little pre-occupied at the moment. _The thought made the tears begin to flow again. Soon the sun was at the mid-point, and Kagome had yet to move. _I guess I should try to find a village or something. At least some shelter. _She thought as she gazed at the storm clouds gathering over head. After a few more hours of travel she broke through the tree line. All she could see for miles was open plains and the river that cut through them. She sighed in defeat. _This is just wonderful. _

"Why is this happening to me?! Why isn't there somewhere I can hide from the storm?!" She cried out.

"Aw. Is the poor human lost?" A malicious voice called to her.

Kagome jumped and stepped further into the open plains.

"W-Who's there?" She called back.

A disgusting lizard demon came forth from the shadows. Saliva dripped from its open maw, and his tongue slid over sharp fangs. He flexed his claws as he moved closer to her.

"I've been following you for a while; the scent of your sweet blood was irresistible."

Her eyes flicked down to her leg. _Crap. Why did I have to be so reckless? _She moved further away each time he stepped towards her.

* * *

Golden eyes turned in the direction of the scent. _Blood. _He followed the scent; his instincts guided him to her. He listened to her cry out; listened to the pathetic lesser demon taunt her. She was afraid. Her scent was mixed with blood, fear, and tears.

* * *

The lizard demon leaped forward; his claws inches from tearing through her flesh. She closed her eyes and waited for the finishing blow. She heard the pain-filled cries coming from the lizard demon and knew she had been saved. She opened her eyes; expecting to see Inuyasha. She wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her. Sesshomaru stood before her; his claws covered in the demons blood. _Oh no. What's Sesshomaru doing here? _She stood silently; waiting for him to say something. Except he didn't. He flicked the blood from his fingers and turned to face her fully. Kagome grew nervous under his unwavering stare. She could think of nothing else to do, so she dropped to her hands and knees and bowed to him. 

"Thank you." She said quietly. _Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me._

His deep voice floated to her, "What are you doing so far west, and without the half-breed?"

He noticed the thick scent of sadness that came from her at the mention of the mutt.

"Did you leave him?" He asked.

Kagome didn't know what to say. _Did I leave Inuyasha? I did run away._ Her silence was annoying him. Finally, she spoke.

"I…I left him; ran away from him actually. Now I'm lost, but I-I don't want to go back."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and listened to her story. _What should I do with her? Killing her would be the simplest option; but that would be a waste of energy. _

"You may come with me." He said as he turned and began to walk away.

Kagome watched him walking in stunned silence. She quickly decided that following him was her best chance. _If I don't go with him some demon will make me their next meal. _She stood up and ran after him. She walked a few paces behind him; watching the way his hair swayed as he walked. _His hair is so well kept. I wonder if Inuyasha's hair would be that nice if he took care of it._ Kagome zoned out as they walked; her thoughts plagued with images of Kikyo and Inuyasha. _Ugh. Think of something else Kagome. _Before she knew it, it was dark and Sesshomaru had stopped in front of her. Lost in her musings, she ran into him.

"Oh, sorry."

She backed away from him as he turned around. _Please don't kill me. _The thought repeated in her head.

"We'll rest here." He said before sitting down.

She nodded and sat down a few feet from him. After sitting there in silence for a few minutes she lay down in the soft grass and soon drifted off to sleep.

All too soon morning came. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up. Sesshomaru stood off a distance waiting for her. _At least he didn't __leave me. _She thought as she stood up and trotted to catch up to him. _It never rained. _She looked up at the dark sky. _Looks like it could any minute though. _Once she caught up Sesshomaru started walking towards the woods. _We should get there by night fall; right before the storm. _He thought as he sped up his pace a little. Kagome followed behind him in silence. Half way there, they were stopped by an arrogant boar demon.

"Give me the jewel shards and the human. Only then may you pass." It snorted at them.

Sesshomaru answered with his poison claws. Within seconds the demon was reduced to a pile of acidy gore. Kagome covered her nose at the smell of it. The rest of their journey went undisturbed. It began to rain as the entrance of the cave came into view. Kagome ran for it, but Sesshomaru maintained his normal pace. She made it inside; only slightly wet. Sesshomaru wasn't so lucky. By the time he entered the cave he was soaked. Kagome panted from her short run and sat down. She watched Sesshomaru as he removed his armor and swords. He set them aside and removed the fur pelt he usually wore over his shoulder. Kagome began to blush as she watched him. _I never realized how good looking he is before. _Sesshomaru noticed felt her eyes on him and turned to face her.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked; his tone mocking.

Her blush deepened at his words and she turned away. _I shouldn't be afraid. I have nothing to hide, or lose._

"Actually, yes." She answered.

Sesshomaru hadn't been expecting her to answer, but her answer pleased him. He walked over to her and sat down. She looked up at him; her heart pounding. _He's so han__d__som__e. _Her gaze was drawn to his lips; so inviting. He leaned over to her and kissed her. His lips were soft and warm. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed as she leaned into the kiss; enjoying the feeling. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck. Kagome pressed herself against him and moaned. _Who would have thought that this morning I would have given anything to do this with Inuyasha? And now I'm here with his brother. _

Kagome, in a normal state of mind, would've never done this. At least, not before what she had seen in the forest that morning. She had waited long enough for Inuyasha; she was tired of waiting. Sesshomaru pulled her shirt over her head; leaving only her bra hiding her breasts. Using his claws, he removed the strange piece of clothing. Kagome blushed; having never been so intimate with someone before.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Sensations of pure pleasure shot through her body and she could feel herself becoming wet. He ran his hand over her back and moved to the other nipple. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair and she pressed her center against his erection. She reached back and unzipped her skirt, not wanting Sesshomaru to rip it.

He grabbed the pelt and, using his youki to manipulate the fur, spread it out like a blanket. After he laid her on it he removed his hoari. He could tell she was nervous, even without his keen sense of smell. _Soon, she will be so lost in the pleasure I will give her, her fears will disappear. _

Kagome closed her eyes as he ran his hands over her body; his claws raking softly against her. She shivered in anticipation as his lips touched her heated skin. He moved lower; trailing kisses across her stomach. When he reached her skirt he pulled it off, along with her panties.

The cool breeze caressed her heated core and she shivered. Her eyes opened in surprise as his tongue slid between the lips of her core. He pressed his mouth against her and sucked. A load moan escaped her lips as she panted. His tongue slid up and down once before entering her tight cavern.

Her hips lifted as she pressed herself against him; begging for more. He used his left hand to hold her down and teased her nipple with the other. He stopped and removed his hakamas before positioning himself at her entrance. Kagome felt the tip of his head pressing against her and knew what happened next.

It would hurt, being her first time, but she wouldn't regret it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He pushed forward slightly; the tip sliding in before he pulled back. He continued to do this until Kagome thought she'd go insane. She pushed her hips forward to make him slide in further, but he had anticipated her move. He controlled it to where he only moved in a little more. He continued this pace; slowly pushing further into her welcoming pussy. He pushed himself completely into her before he stopped.

Kagome's foggy mind barely registered that he'd stopped. When her head finally cleared, she realized that he had broken her barrier without causing her any pain. Before she could say anything however, he began to pump in and out of her. Pleasure filled her entire body in waves. Her legs tightened around him and she began to moan with each thrust. Lightning flashed and illuminated the cave. Thunder crashed through the forest and the pounding rain drowned out Kagome's cries of pleasure. Sesshomaru's pace was relentless and soon Kagome climaxed; her muscles tightening around him. He continued to pump in and out of her; prolonging the orgasm that was driving her over the edge.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out his name and he reached his climax; spilling his seed into her.

He thrust into her a few more times; completely emptying himself. He stilled over her, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Kagome lay panting beneath him; the after glow of sex around her. Her half-lidded eyes watched him. He leaned down and gently kissed her before moving to lie next to her. Kagome turned and snuggled against his chest before falling asleep.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think? Should I leave it a one shot or continue it? What I do will depend on the reviews I get. So please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoke to the sound of dripping water and the sun shining into the cave. Sesshomaru stood at the entrance; the sun illuminating his form. The breeze blew his hair around; showing off his bare back. _Wow. He looks so regal standing there. _He turned and looked at her; a rare smile graced his lips.

"You should get dressed before you catch a cold." He said smirking at her.

Suddenly her nudity became very clear and she blushed ten shades of red. He turned away as she reached for her clothes. She pulled her panties and skirt on and reached for her bra. She held the torn piece of clothing in the air in front of her. _Why did he have to rip it? _She sighed as she tossed it aside and grabbed her shirt. Sesshomaru came back into the cave and finished dressing himself before putting his armor back on.

"Kagome, I'm going back to my castle. It's something I'm required to do as Lord of the West. Either you can come with me, or I can take you back to Inuyasha." He explained.

_What should I do? I don't want to see Inuyasha again, but what if Sesshomaru doesn't want me to come with him. _ She looked up into his eyes; searching for the answer. But as always they were void of emotion.

"I …I don't want to go back." She whispered.

He nodded his understanding and turned to gather his swords. Kagome released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She quickly put her socks and shoes back on and stood up.

Kagome wanted to ask about his castle, his life. But she knew she couldn't pry her way into his heart just because they had sex. She didn't regret last night; in fact she wanted to repeat it. She blushed as she thought about everything he had done to her. _I never thought I could feel like that. _She walked over to him waited for him to lead the way.

He reached out and pulled her against his chest. Glowing blue energy surrounded them and they shot into the sky. Kagome shrieked and grabbed him in surprise. The landscape below blurred underneath them as they flew towards the west. Before long the castle came into view and they began to descend towards the main gates.

Once they landed the guards bowed and opened the gates. Kagome stared in awe at the castle. She had never been to a castle before and the enormity of it left her speechless. It wasn't long before her attention was claimed by the screams of a young girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried with glee as she ran up to him. "Rin has missed you so much!" Rin looked around Sesshomaru to Kagome. "And you brought Kagome to visit?"

Sesshomaru nodded at her and spoke in his usual deep voice, "Kagome will be staying at the castle with us for a few weeks. If she so wishes."

He looked back to see if she would say no, but she didn't. In fact, Kagome was all smiles.

Rin jumped and began to run around yelling, "Yay! Kagome is going to stay!"

"Rin, have you finished your lessons?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin stopped bouncing around and looked at the ground. She began to twiddle her fingers and Sesshomaru knew that meant she didn't.

"I expect you to finish them before dinner." He said before heading inside.

Kagome and Rin followed him. Once inside Rin headed up the stairs saying she would finish her lessons now. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome.

"Follow me and I'll show you your room."

Kagome did as she was told; silently following him up flight after flight of stairs. Finally they got off the stairs and walked down a long hallway. He stopped at a door close to the end.

"This will be your room. There will be a small bell on the bedside table. You can use that to summon a servant." He pointed across the hall. "That is Rin's room. And the room at the end is mine. If you need anything let me know."

With that said he walked to his room and disappeared. Kagome opened the door to her room and walked in. It was huge. She had never been in a bedroom this size before. A large futon lay in the center of the room. Red and black silk pillows and sheets covered it. Two red wood wardrobes were on either side of the room and a red wood bedside table sat next to the futon. On it was an assortment of things most women would kill to have and a small silver bell. _This is so amazing. I never knew Sesshomaru had such a beautiful castle. _

There was another set of doors on the right side of the room. _I wonder where those lead to. _Gathering her courage, Kagome walked towards the doors and opened them. On the other side was a huge hot spring with different types of soaps lining the edge. _I know what the first thing I'm going to do is. _She thought as she eyed the large room.

Through the steam she could see yet another set of doors. Thought these were larger and heavier. She cracked them open and looked into the room on the other side. It was another bedroom; although it was even bigger and more elegant than the one she was staying in. _This must be Sesshomaru's room. _She peaked around the door to see more of the large room. _It doesn't look like he's in here. _She quietly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Wow. His room is humongous." She whispered to herself.

"So, you like it?"

Kagome turned to the sound of his voice. He was only wearing his hakamas and he was holding a bathrobe. She began to blush at the sight of his bare chest; his toned and sculpted chest. _Why is he so gorgeous? _

"Do you need something, Kagome?" He asked as he walked up to her.

He could smell her arousal; even see it. Her eyes were slightly glazed and her breathing became shallow. He reached up and brushed his fingers across her lips before claiming them with his own. Kagome leaned into his touch and ran her hands down his chest. He pulled back; breaking the kiss and leaving Kagome wanting more. He walked past her and entered the bathing chamber.

"Care to join me?" He asked without looking back at her.

It didn't take Kagome long to decide. She followed after him and closed the door. He put down the bathrobe as she walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her shirt over her head; tossing it to the side. He pulled her against him and kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth and tasted every corner before battling hers.

Before Kagome could think, she was completely naked and so was he. He picked her up and entered the hot spring water. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. Their passion escalated as both their hands began to wander. His lips left hers and he trailed hot kisses down her jaw and neck. His fangs grazed against her sensitive skin; leaving small red lines.

Kagome realized he was being rougher this time, and she loved it. He pressed her back against the side of the spring and held her there. Moving lower, he took a nipple into his mouth. He began to suck on it while using his teeth to pinch and pull on it. Kagome moaned and grabbed his hair; pulling him harder against her.

"Oh Sesshomaru." She moaned out his name.

"What is it?" He asked seductively as he moved to the other nipple.

"Please, just take me now." She begged; her eyes closed in pleasure.

He turned her around and leaned her over the edge of the spring. Kagome waited for him to enter her. She felt the tip of his head press against her opening. The anticipation was like agony as she waited for him to move.

He thrust forward suddenly; completely filling her and she cried out. There was no hesitation this time as he began to thrust in and out of her mercilessly. His hands gripped her hips to hold her still. Kagome cried out in ecstasy as he pounded into her.

Kagome couldn't handle the pure pleasure coursing through her. She screamed his name as she came, but Sesshomaru was far from finished. Kagome collapsed from exhaustion; letting Sesshomaru have his way. It wasn't long before her walls were tightening around him again as she reached her second climax.

Sesshomaru could feel her muscles contracting around his length and it drove him over the edge. He once again emptied his seed into her welcoming body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and chest and pulled her back against him.

"Perhaps we should bath now?" He whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a really, really, really long time and I'm sorry to all of you who were looking forward to a new chapter. But I finally stopped being brain dead and finished the third chapter. So here it is for those of you who still want to read it. I'll try my best to stay motivated enough to write the fourth and so on. Please read and review, but more importantly, enjoy it. Thank you to the faithful and the first time readers.

* * *

Kagome lay in bed; thinking about the past few days she'd spent with Sesshomaru. She thought about all the fun she had playing with Rin, and how much she missed Shippo. _I wonder if Inuyasha is looking for me yet. Maybe I should go back. It would be a disaster if he went to get me and I wasn't there. My mom would freak out; thinking I'd been killed or something. But I've had such a great time here. Sesshomaru has been incredible. _

A blush spread across her cheeks. She rolled over on her side and looked at the candle she had lit. The flame danced back and forth, making shadows flicker around the room. Her eyes grew heavy and she leaned over to blow the candle out. _I should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day._

* * *

Back at the village the others were starting to get worried. Shippo and Kirara had already fallen asleep, but Sango and Miroku sat awake. Inuyasha had yet to return to the village.

"Do you think something might have happened?" Sango asked; her face reflected the worry she felt. "I mean, they normally don't stay gone too long. Inuyasha usually refuses to let her stay for a day or two, but they've both been gone for almost a week."

Miroku gazed into the fire between them. His eyes seemed to glow as they reflected the light.

"Your right, Sango. Inuyasha is usually very strict when it comes to taking a break from shard hunting. But only Inuyasha and Kagome can go across the well, as far as we know. There is nothing we can do but sit and wait for their return."

Sango sighed and nodded before lying down to sleep. Miroku sat up for a while after; watching her. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I guess there she can escape the hardships of life. I should also get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow may bring? _With that thought, Miroku lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha lay on his back; watching the stars. Kikyo had left earlier to collect more souls. _I have to go get Kagome tomorrow. I wonder if she's mad at me. No, she's probably happy that I let her stay home for so long. _

A star suddenly shot through the sky and he remembered what Kagome had said about making a wish. He closed his eyes and thought. _I wish…That Kagome can find happiness without me. _He opened his eyes again; they were shimmering with unshed tears. _I care for Kagome, I really do, but my heart belongs to Kikyo. And that will never change._

* * *

Kagome awoke to the bright morning sun. Golden rays of light streamed through the curtains. She cracked her eyes open and silently cursed the sun. Finally, after lying there a few extra minutes, she got up and went about her daily morning routine. Opening one of the large wardrobes, she picked out one of the many kimonos that Sesshomaru had given her. It was white with red maple leaves flowing at the bottom and on the sleeves, and the obi was a slightly darker red. The kimono was simple, yet one of the most beautiful ones Kagome had ever seen. Once finished, she headed down for breakfast.

"Kagome, you look beautiful!" Rin exclaimed enthusiastically.

Her eyes lit up with awe as she watched Kagome walk to the table. Kagome smiled and sat next to her.

"Thank you, Rin. You look beautiful today too." She replied.

Rin blushed and thanked Kagome. They sat chatting for a few minutes before Sesshomaru entered and took his place at the head of the table. The servants came through the side door carrying trays of food and placing them in their respective places.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Kagome and Rin said in unison.

Both girls smiled at each other before looking back up to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning." He said; nodding to them both.

A small smile broke through his emotionless mask. A smile that most wouldn't have even noticed, except Kagome and Rin. Everyone ate in silence; enjoying the peace. _When should I ask him? What will he say? Will he be angry? _All these thoughts spiraled through Kagome's head as she ate.

After the meal Rin went outside to play with Jaken. The servants cleared the table and disappeared into the kitchen. Kagome stretched and looked over to Sesshomaru. He was watching her intently and she blushed under his unwavering gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

He could see that something was bothering her all through breakfast. Kagome grew nervous as she thought about how to ask him. She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. She realized that they were softer and had a warm glow to them. Not at all like when she had first met him. She suddenly felt drawn to him. She realized that she never wanted to leave him.

_Why am I so nervous? I should just ask and get it over with. _Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to him.

"I would like to go see my friends and family. I haven't seen them in almost a week and I miss them. Can you please take me to see them?" She pulled the best puppy dog eyes she could muster as she asked.

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment. Thinking about all the things that could go wrong, but unless he took her to see them she would get depressed. And she was giving him "The Look". The one Rin gave him all too often. Did all human women have this at their disposal? He wondered.

Kagome began to get nervous when he didn't answer. _Please say yes. Please say yes. _She chanted over and over in her mind.

Sesshomaru nodded his approval and stood up. "You should go get ready; we leave in an hour."

Kagome's face lit up with happiness and Sesshomaru was glad he said yes. She was speechless, so she just nodded and hurried off to her room. Sesshomaru watched her go before returning to his own chambers to prepare.

Kagome excitedly packed some things into a bag Sesshomaru had given her. _I'm so glad he said yes. I can't wait to see how everyone has been. I have to admit that I'm still nervous about seeing Inuyasha, but he would find out eventually._

The hour dragged on so slowly that Kagome thought it would never end. She had already re-checked her bag eighteen times. _Man, I wish it were time to leave already. _She thought as she paced around her room.

Suddenly, her door slid open and Sesshomaru stood in the door way. "It's time to leave." He said before entering her room and grabbing her bag. A big smile spread across Kagome's face as she followed him out of the room.

Soon they were outside and heading towards Inuyasha Forest in Sesshomaru's blue energy.

"I want to see my family first, so could you take me to the well in Inuyasha's Forest?" She asked as she looked up at him. _Actually, I wonder if Sesshomaru even knows that I live five hundred years in the future._

He simply nodded without question.

Inuyasha sat awake in the Goshinboku; silently listening to the sounds of the forest. _I guess now is as good a time as any to go get Kagome. I just hope she's not mad at me. I really don't want to listen to her yelling all day._

A sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and headed towards the well.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome landed quietly by the well. He let go of her and set her bag on the ground.

"How long do you plan on staying there?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved closer to her.

She noticed his closeness, but she enjoyed it. "I don't think I'm going to stay for too long. I just want to let them know I'm ok. I shouldn't be more than an hour."

He nodded before taking her into his arms and kissing her. His lips were soft and warm and she couldn't help but to press against him.

* * *

Inuyasha landed in the clearing with the well and froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His heart stopped and time seemed to stop with it.

* * *

Well, thats it for chapter three. If you want me to continue let me know. I really enjoy reading all the comments I get from my readers, so I appreciate every one I get.

Thanks for reading... Until next time, Kira.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. My brain refused to work. But it's up now, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Kagome had her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru and her lips were firmly pressed to his. _What is she doing!? I can't believe what I'm seeing._

"Kagome!" He finally managed to say.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice call her name. She gasped as she pulled away from Sesshomaru and looked at the shocked, hurt expression on Inuyasha's face. She wasn't prepared to face him yet. Even though she no longer thought of him as a love interest she still cared about him as a friend. The hurt in his eyes left her at a loss for words. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome, but said nothing. His amber eyes looked straight back at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled. He reacted the only way he knew how; with anger. He drew out Tetsusaiga and took a battle stance. "Kagome, get away from him." He demanded.

Kagome recovered her voice after being ordered around. She stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. Inuyasha, noticing the stance she took, flattened his ears. "Kagome, don't you dare." He yelled suddenly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Sit," she said quietly. The desired effect took place, and Inuyasha was face first in the dirt. "She stomped over to the Inuyasha crater and peered down. Sesshomaru decided to stay out of it and simply watched.

"Why do you always think you can just tell me what to do?!" She yelled at Inuyasha. "I'm going home for a while and I'll talk to you when I get back. Stay here and wait," she said before turning to leave. "Oh, and if I find out you attacked Sesshomaru while I was gone I'll s.i.t. you so much you'll never crawl out of the hole." With that said she stalked over to the well and jumped in.

Sesshomaru watched her go; then turned and sat at the base of a tree to wait for her return. About five minutes passed before Inuyasha lifted himself out of the crater. The spell had worn off long before that, but he had hoped he was having a horrible nightmare. No matter how long he had waited though, he didn't wake up. He brushed the dirt off and glared at Sesshomaru. He stomped over to him and stopped a few feet away.

"Explain what the hell just happened." He demanded. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. A bored expression hid any emotions he might have been feeling. "Inuyasha, you should really learn to stop ordering people around. Besides, Kagome said she would talk to you when she returns. She'll give you the nicer version I'm sure." He said with a smirk.

Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws. Suddenly, images of being sat to oblivion flashed through his mind. He cursed and walked to the well. He sat against it, opposite to Sesshomaru and glared as fiercely as he could.

Kagome reached the other side of the well and climbed out. Sunlight streamed through the seam of the doors. She hurried up the steps and outside. She squinted her eyes at the bright sunlight. A light breeze was blowing and leaves danced across the yard. Turning she walked to the back door and walked inside her house. Souta sat in the middle of the floor playing a video game, Grandpa was asleep in the chair with a news paper over his face, and Mom was in the kitchen fixing lunch. Kagome smiled at the familiarity of the scene. Souta looked up as she walked in. "Hey, Sis. What're you doing here? And why are you wearing that old kimono?" He asked. Kagome laughed. Usually she would tell him that this is her home too and she can be here when she wants, but she didn't think of this as her home anymore.

"It's not old and I'm wearing it because my other clothes got ruined. I came back because I wanted to see how everyone was doing. And I need to talk to Mom." She answered. She walked to the kitchen and saw her mom standing at the bar. She was busy with her task and didn't notice Kagome's presence. Kagome watched her work. Her hands moved with years of practice. Kagome smiled; no one made food quite as good as her mother. She moved around to where her mom would notice her. Her mom looked up and a smile lit her face.

"Kagome, I'm glad you came home," she looked at what her daughter was wearing. "That's a lovely kimono. It looks expensive. Where did you get it?" Kagome hadn't thought about how to explain that to her mom. But she thought quick and come up with something. "Err. My friend gave it to me. I'll tell you about him later." Her mother smiled; that smile that makes it seem like she already knows. "Alright. We'll talk later. You're just in time for lunch," she said as she began to make extra for her daughter. "Did Inuyasha come as well?" Kagome shook her head, "No, he stayed in the feudal era." She leaned against the counter and watched her mother. A strand of her long black hair fell in her face and she pushed it behind her ear. Once her mother was finished making lunch everyone sat around the table and ate in companionable silence. This actually means everyone listened to Grandpa ramble on about their ancestry and other ancient things. After lunch Kagome helped her mother gather and wash the dishes.

Souta ran into the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "Hey mom, can I go to the park with some friends?" He asked quickly. She looked over to him, "Sure, but be home in time for dinner." A whoop of joy left him as he nodded and took off outside. Kagome glanced in the living room and saw that Grandpa had fallen asleep reading the paper… again. "So," her mother started, "tell me about this friend." Kagome blushed a bit and stuttered. "W-well, he…uh." She stopped. _This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. _

Her mother smiled, but stayed quiet and waited for Kagome to catch her composure. After a moment Kagome began again. "I met him almost right after I first went to the feudal era. His name is Sesshomaru and he's Inuyasha's half-brother. At first we weren't exactly on friendly terms, but as time went by things got better." Kagome paused for a moment to let her mother take in the information. Her mother thought back to all the times before that Kagome had mentioned this Sesshomaru character. He had never seemed like the friendly type. But Kagome had mentioned the last time she came home that he seemed to be changing. "Well, some stuff happened last week and we became closer than before. I ended up spending the week at his castle with him and Rin." Kagome's blush only seemed to deepen as she continued on. "It was the best time I've had in the feudal era ever," She took a big breath of air. "and he said I could live with him there if I wanted and I said yes." She finished the last part in a rush and looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye.

She said nothing for a long time. She stood and thought about everything her daughter had just said. It was obvious from Kagome's blush that she had slept with this man. Deep down in her heart she had always known that Kagome would decide to stay in the feudal era. It just seemed like she belonged there. But she had always thought her daughter would stay with Inuyasha too. "Kagome," she finally spoke, "if it's possible, I'd like to meet Sesshomaru." Kagome let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I don't know if he can pass through the well, but I'll try." She thought about it and didn't see why Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to. Besides herself and Inuyasha, Miss Centipede and Yura's hair had been able to pass through. Once dishes were finished and put away, Kagome left to get Sesshomaru. She landed on the other side of the well and began to climb up the side.

Inuyasha sat and thought about how this could've happened. How did Kagome end up with Sesshomaru? No matter what he thought up it just didn't work. He would have to wait for Kagome to explain it to him. _Stupid wench. How could she do this to me? _His thoughts wandered to the kimono she was wearing. It hung perfectly on her body. His eyes widened and he quickly thought about something else. The last thing he needed was Sesshomaru smelling his arousal. He glared at Sesshomaru again. He was still just sitting perfectly still against that tree. His eyes closed; seemingly asleep for all anyone else knew. Suddenly his eyes opened and he began to stand up. Seconds later Kagome's scent hit his nose and he knew she was standing at the bottom of the well. Sesshomaru began to walk towards the well, completely ignoring Inuyasha's growling. He looked over the edge and watched Kagome as she tried to climb up in her kimono. It wasn't working well in her advantage, but he did have a nice view of her cleavage. He noticed Inuyasha glancing over the edge and saw the half-breed blush. It was then he jumped over and grabbed Kagome around the waist and lifted her out of the well. A quiet "eep" was the only protest she got out before he set her down on the soft grass surrounding the well.

By then Inuyasha was fuming. "Get your hands off her!" He yelled. Kagome gave him a look and he quickly shut his mouth. Her threat ringing in his ears anew. She looked up at Sesshomaru, "My mom wants to meet you." She smiled a bit nervously. "I'm not completely sure if you can go through the well or not, but it doesn't hurt to try." He simply nodded and walked over to the well with her. Inuyasha started to protest, but it died on his lips. _What's the point? If I say anything Kagome will just sit me. Stupid wench. _With that thought he sat back down and began to sulk again. Kagome held on as Sesshomaru jumped into the well. She closed her eyes. _Half of me wants this to work, but half of me doesn't want it to. _She saw the flash of blue light through her eyelids and she could still feel Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her. _It worked! _She thought happily. Then her smile faded a little. _I hope my mom likes him. _


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru didn't try to hide his disgust. The air here reeked of humans. Though he had to admit; these humans didn't smell quite as bad as the ones in his time. _Everyone here must have similar hygiene habits to Kagome. _

He tightened his grip on Kagome and jumped out of the well. They landed and Kagome stepped out in front of him. "You have to promise not to kill anyone or anything," she said sternly.

"Oh, and don't threaten to kill or maim anyone either," she added. Sesshomaru smirked down at her. "Since when does this Sesshomaru take orders from you, little human?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Kagome was taken aback by his words. She didn't know what to say, and suddenly she was afraid he would hurt someone. Sesshomaru could smell her fear, and he didn't like it.

"I will not harm anyone," he said finally. "Unless they are threatening your life; then I will tear them apart." Kagome smiled and lead him out of the well house and towards her old home.

She opened the back door and they stepped through. Sesshomaru looked at the strange things within the room that he didn't recognize. Both noticed the house was unusually quiet. No one was in sight and Kagome started to worry a bit. "Hello?" Kagome called out.

At that moment her mother walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry, I was just straightening up a bit," she said before walking up to them. She gave a short bow and introduced herself to Sesshomaru as Kagome's mother. Sesshomaru nodded, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." She straightened up and smiled. "Please, come sit down," she said gesturing at the couch.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both moved to sit, but before Kagome could move past she reached out and touched her arm. "Kagome dear, would you please excuse us for a moment so I can talk with him in private?" She asked.

Kagome nodded yes and went up to her room. Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to Sesshomaru and looked him over. _Well, I have to say it's an improvement from Inuyasha. He has manners and he's quite attractive. _

Sesshomaru sat still and let the human woman study him. She looked up and met his eyes. "There is only one thing I have to ask of you," she said quietly. "Please, don't break my daughter's heart."

She paused for a moment, "Inuyasha put her through so much. I don't think she can take much more, and I can't either. Almost every time Kagome came home she was in tears." She shifted her position, "I just want Kagome to be happy, and she seems to be very happy with you." Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a minute thinking about what she said.

He knew what she said was true. Many times, before he became attached to her, he had seen her cry because that half-wit half-breed. "I will do everything in my power to keep Kagome happy." He finally said. Mrs. Higurashi smiled up at him and he noticed where Kagome got her kind smile from.

"I'm sure Kagome's worried about how this went. So, if you'd like to go get her then please do." She said still smiling. Sesshomaru nodded and stood. It was easy enough to find her by following her scent.

He knocked on her door and waited; a bit unsure of how to open it. Kagome opened it from inside and smiled when she saw him standing on the other side. "So, how'd it go?" She burst out; unable to contain her curiosity.

Sesshomaru smirked at her, "Well, I made no threats to kill anyone and your mother didn't kick me out. So, I suppose it went well." Kagome threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the favor and they stood in silence for a moment simply holding one another.

Sesshomaru looked around Kagome's room and found it painfully pink. "Do you like any other color?" He asked her suddenly. The question surprised Kagome and she turned and looked at her room.

"Yeah," she finally answered. "I like a lot of colors. Pink is just my favorite." Sesshomaru nodded and then moved around her to look at everything. It was all so strange and foreign. There were a few things about this "future" that he didn't like. But it was things he could over look.

He closed his eyes and took in the scent of Kagome. It was everywhere in this room. Even with her being gone all the time; it seemed like the smell had barely faded.

One part of the scent in particular caught his attention. He opened his eyes and walked over to the bed. Leaning over it, he sniffed. A smirk slowly spread across his face. He could tell by the scent, despite her innocent appearance, Kagome had quite a few naughty moments.

Kagome noticed what he was doing and blushed. "W-What do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice a bit higher than normal. Sesshomaru looked up at her; smirk still firmly in place.

"Just enjoying your sweet scent, Kagome." He answered. "Although, I do have to say I like it much better from the direct source." As he said that he moved up next to her and ran his hand up her inner thigh.

She blushed even more and tried to move away. His other arm snaked around her back; blocking her escape. "Sesshomaru", she said his name, attempting to protest, but it came out in a moan. His fingers skillfully played with her through her panties until she started to become wet.

She was softly panting while still feebly pushing at his chest. He leaned down and began to kiss her. His lips gently pressed against hers before trailing down her jaw and neck. Kagome sighed with pleasure as he began to nibble her.

The friction he was causing with his fingers was driving her over the edge and she knew it wouldn't take much more to make her come. She was so close to release. Her hips were moving with the rhythm of his fingers.

Easily, without breaking the motion, Sessomaru pushed aside her panties and slid two fingers inside her. She gasped and moaned loudly; her small hands grabbing onto his haori. In that moment Kagome climaxed. Her knees became weak and she fell against Sesshomaru for support.

Sesshomaru smiled and lifted his hand away. His fingers were slick with her nectar and he eagerly licked them clean. Kagome watched with embarrassed satisfaction. "Mmm... You taste as good as you smell."

* * *

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as he paced back and forth. It was driving him crazy having to wait. Busy with his ranting, Inuyasha didn't notice that the others had showed up. Sango sent a worried glance in Miroku's direction, who simply shrugged. He was as confused as she was.

Obviously something had happened if Kagome was gone and Inuyasha was pacing at the well. "Inuyasha", Shippo suddenly called out. With a startled jerk, Inuyasha looked in their direction. _Great, just what I needed. _He thought with frustration. They all walked up to him and the barrage of questions began.

"Where is Lady Kagome?"

"Why isn't Kagome back yet?"

"What did you do this time?"

They all asked in sync with each other. Inuyasha glared at them and flattened his ears. "Why is it you people always assume I did something?" He snapped. They stared back blankly. "Because it is always something you did." Sango said with an accusing stare. "Yeah," Shippo chimed in. "Kagome has been gone forever. She's never coming back is she?" He began to cry. "There, there Shippo. I am sure Lady Kagome will return to us soon." Miroku said in an attempt to comfort the kit.

All this was accomplishing was making Inuyasha even more irritated. He growled loudly and began to pace again. "She should come back soon." Inuyasha growled out. As he finished his sentance a flash of light could be seen from the well. "Kagome!" Shippo called out happily and bounce towards the well. He stopped abruptly as a flash of white appeared. Everyone became silent as the pair landed.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said with her normal bright smile. Beside her was the ever imposing Sesshomaru. His arm wrapped possessively around Kagome's waist. The trio stared at her in silent shock as Inuyasha began to growl again. Inuyasha's eyes widened as a specific scent hit his nose. He looked at Sesshomaru with rage. "How dare you touch her like that!" He shouted.

Sesshomaru smirked. He knew exactly what Inuyasha was talking about. Intentionally he lifted his fingers and took in the scent deeply. This didn't escape Kagome and a horrified look came over her as she blushed. "Sesshomaru! Don't do that!" She yelled. She looked back at her friends. Inuyasha still looked very angry and the others were still staring at her confused. Finally Miroku found his voice and spoke up. "Would someone like to explain what is going on here?"

Kagome sighed. "It's a long story. We should all go back to Kaede's and sit down."

* * *

The fire in the center of the small hut crackled and popped. All eyes were on Kagome; waiting for her to explain why Sesshomaru was there, and touching her. The two were sitting side by side with Sesshomaru's hand sitting on her leg. Kagome was completely comfortable and was infact leaning against the great demon. "A week ago," she started quietly. "I went back home, but... the next day when I awoke, I felt the presence of a jewel shard. It was very faint. So I knew it had to be coming from the feudal era."

She took a deep breath. "I came back and followed the jewel. And what I found shocked me, and broke my heart." She said, looking at Inuyasha. He suddenly lost the glare he had focused on Sesshomaru. It was replaced by a look of realization and horror. "Blinded by the anger and hurt I felt," Kagome continued. "I fled and ended up getting very lost. A demon had followed me and was going to kill me and take my shards, but I was saved, by the least likely person." She glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"The past week I have been with Sesshomaru. And as I'm sure you've noticed, we've gotten a lot closer." She paused and looked at everyone. "Well, that's it. That's the story." She said a bit awkwardly. A thick silence hung in the air before finally someone spoke. "Well... Okay then." It was Miroku who was attempting to break the tension. No one really knew how to react to the information they had just recieved. Sesshomaru had stayed quiet during her explaination. Finally, he spoke. "I will be traveling with you until the rest of the shards of the Shikon Jewel are found."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. His thoughts were still plauged by the thought that Kagome had seen him with Kikyo. _What all did she see? _The question continued to spin through his mind. Hearing no negative comments to his announcment, Sesshomaru relaxed a bit and looked at Kagome. He was relieved that no one said anything. Kagome was already have a stressful time. Her back was stiff and she seemed like she was going to cry at any moment, despite the false smile she was wearing. Sango suddenly said something. "Kagome... Can I talk to you alone, please?"

Kagome nodded and stood to follow the demon slayer outside. "What is it Sango?" Kagome said once they were a good distance away from the hut. Sango hesitated for a moment before turning to her friend. "Are you sure about all this Kagome? It all seems a bit rushed. I just don't want you to get hurt." She said quickly. Kagome smiled at her. "I know what you mean. It must be a lot to take in. Even I still can't believe it sometimes. But, I'm so happy with him Sango. It not ever like it was with Inuyasha. He never makes me feel like I'm not good enough. Actually, he makes me feel like I'm the only one he looks at." She had a serene look on her face as she explained her feelings. Sango could tell that Kagome was head over heels for Sesshomaru. "Alright, I really hope this works out for you Kagome. You deserve to be happy."


End file.
